


Unexpected

by neo_trickster



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_trickster/pseuds/neo_trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't presented yet, and it's driving him crazy. He's 17, almost 18. He's like 5 years past due. His dad's even asked him to go see a specialist. This is getting ridiculous if you ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well this is just getting embarassing

Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm going off and proceeded to flail around on his bed, getting trapped by his sheets before managing to free himself and then fall out of bed. One hand reached up and pressed the ‘off’ button on the alarm. 

Before he could fully wake up there was a knock on his door.

“Yeah?” he managed to croak out, rubbing his hip where he would probably bruise thanks to the damn sheets. “Why do I even have that many sheets, let’s be honest I just need like one or two…”, he mumbled before looking at his door where his dad had poked his head in and was now looking at him with the usual “my kid’s weird but I’m just going to ignore his quirks for now” look.

“Hey kiddo, just making sure you woke up. I’m probably going to take another shift tonight; Henry called and said his mate’s having some heat symptoms so he might not come in today”

Stiles nodded his head as he got up, still rubbing his hip. “Ok, sounds good. We still have leftover from last night that I can munch on today.” He smacked his lips before grimacing. Morning breath is not a kind thing.

John rubbed the back of his neck, before sighing and looking away. “Listen Stiles, I know you don’t really like talking about it, but we need to talk about your…” he waved his hand towards Stiles, “gender.”

Stiles’ eyes got wide, “Oh no, oooooh no. You’re right; I don’t like talking about it. Let’s just leave it at that I’m a late bloomer and that’s that.” As he spoke he walked towards his dresser pulling out some jeans, a batman shirt and a red hoodie. 

John sighed before taking a step out the door, “I’m serious though, we need to talk about this. Maybe you need to see a specialist. You’re 17, almost 18. Most kids present around 13 or 14.” 

Stiles closes his eyes, thinking about how weird he is biologically. He knows that most people present as alpha, beta, or omega at the ages of 13-14. He knows that alphas gain muscles and strength as a sign that they’re built to protect, they get knots, and their eyes flash red. He knows betas eyes flash blue but otherwise stay unaffected. He knows omegas eyes flash gold and they go into heat, their bodies getting slick and prepare for an alpha’s knot. He knows the symptoms and signs of presenting. It just hasn’t happened to him, and frankly he’s getting kind of sick of his body taking its sweet time. 

He slams a drawer shut. “I know! I’ve read about the averages, how it happens, how you know, how it’s supposed to feel, I know I’m abnormal.” Stiles said lowly, feeling anger and frustration bubble up, along with some embarrassment. “If it’ll make you feel better I’ll go see someone if I don’t present by my birthday. That make you feel better?” Stiles asks angrily blinking away frustrated tears while trying not to let his voice crack or waver as he gets dressed.

John hesitates, before nodding. “Yeah, that sounds good Stiles.” He sighs before looking at Stiles’ back. “You know I’m just worried about you right kiddo?”

Stiles feels his frustration and anger bleed out of him. “Yeah, I know.” He says softly.

John nods before walking out. “I’ll see you later son. And please don’t do anything that would warrant a phone call.” he says as he walks downstairs.

Stiles grins before running out of his room, grabbing onto his doorframe to stop himself from slipping on the wooden floor. “No burgers ok? I’ll know! I got eyes in that station! And since you’re probably going to ignore me at least get a turkey burger!” he calls out. He hears his dad mumbling something before John walks out and closes the door behind him. 

Stiles grumbles to himself about his dad and eating habits before looking at his clock. “Oh shit I’m late!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He manages to run into his first period and sits down a few seconds before the teacher walks in and she starts talking about a book they’ll be reading and analyzing.

Stiles slumps into his seat, trying to catch his breath, before sitting straight and reaching a hand over to poke Scott sitting in front of him. “Hey, so guess what my dad asked me about again.”

Scott leans back to hear Stiles better and turns his head slightly to answer. “Presenting?”

Stiles groans. “Yeah, this time I agreed to see some doctor if I don’t present by my birthday.”

Scott turns more towards Stiles, eyes wide. “Dude, that’s only a month away! You really think you’ll present by then?”  
Stiles slumps over and presses his cheek against Scotts back. “Man, I hope so.” He couldn’t help but be envious that Scott had presented as an alpha when he was 14. He kind of wished he had someone to share in his misery.

Scott was about to say something before he was interrupted by a loud cough. Both boys look up to see the teacher with an unamused look on her face. 

“If you boys are done chit-chatting, perhaps you can pay attention so you actually know what to do later instead of asking me about things I’ve already gone over?” She says, before turning back to the board where dates and bullet points were written down. Both Stiles and Scott sigh before writing the information down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I need to present by then Scott! Do you know how embarrassing it’ll be to have people look at me and be like, ‘Ah yes, that there is Stiles. Poor thing hasn’t presented and he’s already an adult! Can you imagine him going to college without a gender? He has my sympathy.’” Stiles said to Scott during lunch, waving his arms around almost knocking over his milk. He then just lets out a low warbling whine and drops his head onto the table.

Scott offers a weak smile and moves his own milk out of the way before trying to make his friend feel better “Oh come on, I’m sure no one will really care that much.”

Stiles lifts his head from where he let it thump against the table. “Are we living in the same town? Do we know the same people? Do you go deaf when you walk outside or something?”

Scott winces. “Ok, so this town may be full of gossips.”

Stiles groans before letting his head drop down with a thump again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rings and Stiles goes with Scott to the parking lot before he remembers the book he needs for his English class homework. 

“I’ll see you later dude, forgot something inside.” Scott waves him off before he gets on his bike and leaves. 

Stiles walks back into the school towards his lockers, thinking about how creepy the school’s hallways look when they’re empty. 

“This looks like it could be the set for some slash thriller. Not a good one, but a slash thriller nonetheless. Maybe some college kids thesis project or something.” He was so caught up in his thoughts as he took the book out of his locker that he didn’t notice the other person in the hallway until he turned around and ran into a solid wall. Or at least it felt like a wall. 

A very warm wall. 

A warm and breathing wall. 

It took Stiles longer than it should have to realize that this was not a wall but a person. As soon as it clicked in his head he quickly, with a few flails, took a step back, but he stepped back so quickly he tripped on his bag that had fallen when he ran into the other person. Before he could join his backpack in its cold and hard fate two hands reached out to haul him back into an upright position. 

Stiles regained his bearings and looked at the owner of the dignity saving arms and warm wall of a chest. 

Derek.

Derek Hale.

As in son of the Hale’s whose family owns most of Beacon Hills.

As in son of the Hales whose family owns most of Beacon Hills and is an alpha.

And boy does he look like one, Stiles couldn’t help but notice. He’s never been this close to Derek but now he can see the muscle that’s clear under his tight shirt and leather jacket, the strong jaw covered in a 5 o’clock shadow, hazel eyes with specks of gold and green, and eyebrows which are furrowed. 

Furrowed.

Because Stiles is still holding onto his arms and hasn’t said anything for a few seconds longer than what’s deemed right. Is it hot in here? Seems a tad hot in this hallway.

Stiles jerks his arms away, face burning with embarrassment and the increase in heat. “Thanks.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at Stiles with his judgy eyebrows. Seriously though, those eyebrows are giving off so much attitude it’s kinda rude. 

“What are you doing here.” Derek asked. Or rather, he didn’t ask. It was more of a statement if you asked Stiles.

“Uhm, getting a book I forgot. What, it’s not like I shouldn’t be here or something.”Stiles said, one eyebrow going up in confusion. Seriously, the AC must be broken; he was starting to sweat a little.

“What are you doing here in your condition.” Derek said, emphasizing the word ‘condition’, eyebrows furrowing even more. Seriously, dude’s gonna get wrinkles.

“My condition?" Sorry dude, but you’ve lost me.” Stiles said, wiping a hand across his forehead. Why wasn’t Derek sweating? Some alpha thing he didn’t know about? Lucky. 

Derek steps closer, and with each step closer Stiles takes a step back until he’s pressed the lockers. Derek runs his nose along Stiles’ neck, before he starts sniffing him. “Don’t call me dude.” He says before continuing his sniff fest.

“Woah now! That’s a tad too close there buddy! Buy me dinner first, geeze!” Stiles wriggles, trying to get away from the alpha, but freezes when he feels him lightly bite at his neck.

“You’re in heat.” Derek says in a low rough voice, licking up a drop of sweat.

Oh. The AC wasn’t broken; he’s an omega. 

He’s in heat.

With an alpha scenting him and pressing their bodies close. 

“Well fuck.”


	2. Dad's not going to like this phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the porny chapter. This is my first time writing smut, so bear with me.

Stiles whimpered, now aware of the heat in his stomach and the throb in his ass. ‘Oh my god, I’m going to start leaking’ he though horrified. 

“Oooook we need calm down, take a breather, do some Lamaze breathi-“he gets cut off before he could spout out more ideas because apparently Derek has had enough of Stiles’ babble (which, rude) and pressed their lips and hips together. “Oh fuck” he whimpered.

Derek took the opportunity of Stiles’ open mouth to slip his tongue in and Stiles went weak kneed. Derek hooked his hands under Stile’s thighs and hoisted him up and all Stiles could do was wrap his legs around Derek’s waist and clutch onto his shoulders so he didn’t fall down. This allowed their crotches to rub against each other and with each thrust Stiles couldn’t help but whimper and mewl louder and louder. Both of them are panting and clutching each other close, nails digging into skin and sweat dripping down necks and faces. 

Stiles breaks the kiss to take in gulps of air and it allows the fog to clear from his head slightly, but enough for him to realize that yes; they’re rubbing up against each other in the school hallway and he’s soaked through his pants. 

“Derek, buddy, pal, amigo, we need to go.” Stiles pants, unhooking his legs from around Derek and trying to find a way to get Derek to let go.

“No.” Derek says around a mouthful of Stiles’ neck 

“Well, that’s gonna leave a mark” Stiles’ said, but doubted that Derek cared. “Seriously, I’m leaking through my pants, anyone can just walk in and see us and-“ 

Derek pulls away from Stiles, eyes flashing alpha red, and then picks him up bridal style and starts walking out of the school.

“Woah there! Where we going now? Can ya let me into your alpha brain?” Stiles says, before burrowing into Derek’s chest, into the protectivesafecalming smell of an alpha. 

Derek walks to his signature black Camaro before setting Stiles down and opens the passenger side door, and pushes Stiles in.

“Woah woah woah, I’m going in my baby. I can’t leave her here dude!” 

Derek growls before unceremoniously shoving Stiles in and closing the door, but not before saying “Don’t call me dude.”

Now that he doesn’t have much to distract him anymore, Stiles feels the slick drenching his pants and most likely the seat too. 

“You can’t get mad at me for ruining your upholstery, just FYI.” He grumbles at Derek as he gets into the drivers seat, before a wave of heat rushes through the omega making him whimper and rock his hips. 

Derek starts the car and peels out of the parking lot. 

“Where are we going? My place isn’t e-exactly ready for an omega’s heat” Stiles stutters out before moving around trying to get rid of the slight itch he’s feeling in his abdomen. 

“My house. Room is soundproofed and odor proof.” Derek replies, taking a deep inhale, nostrils flaring. He tightens his grip on the wheel and presses on the gas pedal a bit more.

Now Stiles would have said something, if he was in his right mind but he’s not. So he had to settle for narrowing his eyes at Derek in a disapproving way. 

At least it’s supposed to be. 

It’s the thought that counts.

The heat was increasing in Stiles and he couldn’t help but instinctively slip his hand into his pants and prod at his glistening hole. 

“Ohgodohgodohgod” He whined, shoving two fingers in as far as he could in this awkward position, more slick gushing out. “Please Derek, please. I need-I need- I need…” he pants out, adding another finger into his hole. 

The car comes to a halt in front of a mansion of a house and Derek rushes out of the car to the passenger side, rips the door open and hauls Stiles out. The alpha picks him up bridal style but this time Stiles can’t find the words to complain. Derek runs into the house, passed a startled looking woman and a laughing man.

“Need us to bring you guys anything my dearest nephew? Or perhaps you’d like some assistance?” The man calls out as they reach a (presumably Derek’s) room, before Derek throws Stiles on the bed, whipping around to slam the door shut. 

As soon as Stiles lands on the bed he rips his shirt off, the fabric starting to scratch at his oversensitive skin. “Please, Derek, please.” He whines, pinching at his nipples with one hand and reaching for Derek with the other.

Derek nods dumbly before leaping on top of Stiles and ripping his pants off before remembering that his pants needed to be off as well in order to knot the omega. As soon as both of their clothes are off Derek lowers his head to the one of the pink nipples that Stiles was fondling and bites and sucks at one until its stiff and then moves to the other one until both nipples are stiff, wet, red, and surrounded by what will become stubble burn. Derek slides down to Stiles crotch, placing a kiss at the head of his cock before spreading the omega’s legs wide. The teenager’s wet hole, dripping thick creamy slick entrancing the older alpha.

“What the hell are you do- FUCK!” Stiles shouts out, gripping the sheets as he feels something warm and wet poke at his entrance, licking up his slick before feeling teeth nibble slightly at the rim. 

“Shitshitshitshit” he gasps out, hips rocking into that wonderful mouth. That thing should get an award. Or a ribbon. At least a ribbon, its being such a trooper. 

Derek slips two then three fingers into Stiles while licking around them, teasing the stretched rim. “Gonna fuck you good, gonna knot you, do you want my knot Stiles? Filling you up? Plugging you full of my cum?” he groans out. As if Stiles could possibly think of something as silly as words to respond. 

Stiles pulls Derek on top of him and into a sloppy kiss, tasting himself on the alpha’s tongue. Their cocks rub against each other and they can’t help but thrust harder, precome spilling out of their hard pricks to make it easier for them to grind together. Stiles hikes his legs up over Derek’s hips, but in doing so Derek’s cock slips down and rubs against Stiles’ gushing hole. 

As soon as Stiles felt the blunt head nudge at his hole he keened, digging his ankles into Derek’s back, begging the alpha to fuck him, to settle the itch in him, to calm the burning.

Derek leans back a little, just enough to get a good grip on his dick to press it against the warm wet hole. 

“Are you sure? I’m on birth control by the way.” Derek says, apparently suddenly deciding that now was the best time to finally ask for Stiles’ input.

Stiles looks at the alpha incredulously. “Am I- OF COURSE I’M SURE. GET YOUR DICK IN ME NOW OR I’LL GO FIND THAT WEIRD UNCLE OF YOURS AN-“ Derek roars, eyes flashing red before shoving his cock into Stiles’ hole until his balls slap against the younger boys ass.

Stiles throws his head back and opens his mouth but no words come out. He can’t think of any. There are no words, just a feeling of right and full and no more itch. 

“Stiles?” The alpha asks, probably making sure Stiles didn’t just have an aneurism. 

Stiles takes a lungful of air before digging his nails into the alphas back and rocking his hips up, trying to get Derek to move, oh god why wasn’t he moving?! 

Derek seems to get along with the program and starts slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, increasing in speed when all Stiles does is moan for more. The headboard starts to slam into the wall, adding to the noise of moans, groans, the sound of skin connecting with skin and the squelch of Stiles lubrication. 

Derek grips Stiles by the thighs and forces them further up, tilting his hips just so, “Oh fuck! Right there, please right there! More! More! Alpha! Alpha! More!” he yells, feeling Derek slam into his prostate with each thrust.

Derek pulls out and before Stiles can do something appropriate for the situation, like claw at Derek’s face, the alpha flips him into his stomach before thrusting back in. 

“Gonna knot you. That what you want? A thick knot shoved so deep in you you’ll feel it for days? Gonna show others you’re mine.” Derek pants into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles tilts his head to the side, showing clear submission and nods while panting out and agreement. “Yes, I want your cock, want your knot. I need it, feel so empty without it. I need it, I need it, I needitIneeditIneedit.”

Derek bites down on the exposed neck at the same time he slams in one last time, feeling his knot inflate and lock them into place. Stiles gasps, feeling the warm wetness different than his own slick gushing into him. It’s hotter, it’s different, it’s Derek. Derek moves them to their sides before reaching down and grasps Stiles cock in one hand and lifts his thigh with the other, rocking their hips together causing his knot to rub against his prostate and as Stiles was telling Derek that he was close to coming Derek reaches down with the arm that was holding the mole covered boy’s thigh up and presses a few fingers into his taint. The added pressure shoving his prostate into Derek’s knot undid him. He paints streaks of white across the bedspread, cock twitching with the last waves of his orgasm.

Stiles bats at the hand still softly stroking his dick, too oversensitive for anything now. 

Derek mouths at the mark he left on Stiles’ neck, skin broken, bleeding slightly but Derek would simply lick up any blood that would well up to the surface. 

“Soooo….that happened.” Stiles breathes out, after several minutes of trying to catch his breath.

“Shut up.” Derek mumbles.

Stiles tenses slightly. So this was just some easy fuck apparently.

A way for Derek to get his jollies. 

To waste time. 

To wet his dick. 

This was nothing important. 

As soon as Stiles came to that conclusion he blinks away the tears that were forming, determined to not give the alpha something else to hold over his head. 

“I’ll go get some food when my knot goes down.” Derek says sleepily.

“Oh ok, I guess at that time I’ll leave.” Stiles says, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably, even to his own ears.

Derek stops moving, before tugging away slightly and grabbing the other boy’s chin, making Stiles look at him. 

“What do you mean leave?”

Stiles tries to look away but the hand holding his face towards the stupidly attractive face wouldn’t let him. “He’s out of my league, why did I ever think that this was anything more than an easy fuck for him?” Stiles thought to himself, face flushing with embarrassment. “I assumed you’d want me to get out of your face as soon as we were, y’know, unstuck.” He finished lamely, gesturing with one hand towards where they were obviously still tied. 

“And why the hell would you think of that bullshit?” Derek says, those impressive eyebrows furrowing. 

“Isn’t that what you do with your other lays?” Stiles asks, suddenly feeling a bit awkward with the way Derek was looking at him.

“Other lays? What other lays?” Derek asks, clearly not understanding where Stiles was coming from. 

“Do you…not have…other lays?” Stiles asks softly, feeling as though he may have missed something.

“No, you’re the first Stiles.” Derek says, before relaxing and bringing Stiles closer and burrowing his face into the younger boy’s neck. “Now shut up, get some sleep, we’ll eat later, and then decide where we’re going for our first date.”

Stiles remains wide-eyed. Mouth gaping slightly in shock and happiness. He quickly tries to school his feature before giving in to the urge to grin widely and snuggle further into the, his, alpha’s embrace. 

“There’s this place that sells awesome curly fries. And milkshakes! Can’t go wrong with milkshakes.”

“Stiles, please shut up.”

“Is this how our relationship is going to be? You telling me to hush and me ignoring you?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Unfortunately? Hey dude, I’m a joy to be around ok?”

“Whatever. And don’t call me dude. Now please be quiet so I can sleep.”

“…….Derek.”

There’s a long sigh. “Yes Stiles?”

“….think your mom or someone called my dad?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Shutting”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at neo-trickster! I need prompts.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at neo-trickster!


End file.
